


Five by Five

by shopgirl152



Series: Lost Connections [2]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boat of Romance, Canon Divergence, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Flower Bouquet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gazing into Each Other's Eyes, Going on Dates, Humor, Inside jokes, Life on the Road, Long Distance Relationship, Marriage Proposal, NaNoWriMo 2017, Rediscovering each other, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Saying I Love You, Sleepy Cuddles, brainstorming date ideas, butterfly watching, callback to that sinking feeling, cuddling on the couch, dual marriage proposals, falling back in love, family date, family date afternoon, family outing, getting reaquainted, happy endings, little moments, multiple first dates, multiple marriage proposals, playful Ferb, proposing in a field of butterflies, proposing in a french restaurant, proposing with an actual ring, quiet moments, romantic boat cruise, romantic boat ride, romantic dinner date, shopping for wedding rings, speaking ferb latin, table for two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: With the events of Lost Connections behind him, Phineas takes a big step in his relationship with Isabella. But he'll have to win her over first.





	1. Prologue (aka: Month 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five by Five (from urbandictionary.com): Loud and clear. A clear signal, or slang for everything is great/okay.

Isabella walked into the coffee shop, nervously glancing around. Suddenly, across the way, she spotted Phineas. He was sitting by a sunny window, sipping from a coffee cup he held with both hands. The sunshine from outside fell across his face, turning his hair an even brighter shade of red than usual. He wore an orange buttoned up collared t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans and the usual sneakers.

Her breath caught in her throat as he turned, his eyes locking on hers. He stood up and waved, wearing his usual easy going smile. For the first time in a long time, she felt the familiar butterflies in her stomach as she slowly walked towards him.

"Hi." The words were almost a whisper as he stepped around the table to the opposite chair, pulling it out. "Can I help you in?"

"Sure can." Why was she so nervous? This was Phineas; she'd known him her whole life. She sat down in the offered chair, stifling a gasp as his hand accidentally brushed her shoulder while pushing the chair in.

"I already got a coffee for myself." He looked embarrased. "I...would have gotten one for you, but...I couldn't remember what kind you liked." He dipped his head, a light blush on his cheeks.

"It's okay. I can order one." She went to stand up, only for Phineas head to snap up. He motioned her to sit back down.

"If you wanna tell me what you want, I can order it for you. My treat." The smile returned. "I did ask you out after all."

She felt her face heat up. "Sure. That'd be great."

* * *

 

"You kept all of our Summer Still Rocks CDs?" Phineas leaned back in his chair, draping an arm over the back. He laughed. "Are any of those still in production?"

Isabella took a sip of her coffee, smiling at him over the rim before responding. "Well, in this day and age, you can pretty much find anything online."

He laughed. "Do you remember the night we first got together?"

"Of course!" The smile momentarily widened, only to be replaced by a frown. "You were really drunk that night..."

"But I meant every word." Phineas frowned at the lack of response. "Did you ever tell Abigail about us?"

"No. I only told her that one night because I had to..." she trailed off, breaking eye contact with him, looking out the window. How long had she been here? The sun seemed lower than even a few minutes ago. One hour? Two hours?

"Isabella, what's wrong?" He leaned forward, setting his coffee cup on the table before tentatively breaching the distance between them, taking her hand in his. She started at the touch, but took his hand, turning back toward him. "Isabella, it's me. I know it's been fifteen years since we've last seen each other, but...you can talk to me. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know." She squeezed his hand. "At Danville Stadium, you asked me why I never told you you had a daughter." She took a deep breath. "It's time you knew why."

* * *

 

Abigail wandered around the house, restlessly going from window to window. Five pm. Her Mom had been gone five hours. A small knot of worry was starting to grow in her stomach. What if Mom had been kidnapped again?

No no. She pushed the thought away, walking over to the kitchen window, peering into the side yard. "They probably got caught up talking. Besides, she's with Dad."

She left the kitchen window and wandered upstairs to her bedroom. She sat down on the bed and grabbed her phone, restlessly scrolling through a social media feed. She looked up...and across the way, saw the guitar Phineas had given her. She set the phone on the night table and got up, grabbing the instrument before sitting back down on the bed.

She made an attempt at tuning it, cringing at the harsh sound. She tried again and strummed, smiling. She flicked through her phone for a chord website and started playing. "And we walked down the block, to my car and I almost brought him up. But you stop to talk about the movies that your family watches every single Christmas and I would talk about that and for the first time--"

The fifteen year old started at the sound of a car door opening. She cautiously got off the bed, looking out the window. Standing in the driveway below were her parents. She quickly reached into the night table beside her bed, grabbing a device from it. She flicked a switch on the device and held it against the window, listening to the conversation below.

"Thank you for coffee Phineas. It was great seeing you."

"You too."

Her Mom stood there, looking awkward. "I'm sorry. For everything."

"It's okay." Phineas reached out, pulling her into a hug. "You thought you were doing the right thing. We all make mistakes. You were just trying to protect me." He pulled back, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "Just like I always try to protect you."

Isabella laughed. "I guess we've always been there for each other."

"Yes. Yes we have."

She laughed harder. "I can't believe you still say that."

"I can't believe you still say 'whatcha dooin.'"

"Well, it is my trademark." He threw his head back and laughed. "So, same time next week?" she teased.

"I don't know where I'll be next week-I have to check the tour schedule with Stacy-but I will definitely be here. Even if I have to build a jet engine and fly myself here."

"Which I know you're definitely capable of doing." Isabella gave him a warm smile, leaning forward and kissing him. She went to pull away, only for the red head to gently draw her back in, the two kissing in the middle of the driveway.

Abigail stifled an excited squeal, watching as her parents eventually pulled away, leaning their foreheads against each other.

"Do you really have to go?" Isabella whispered.

"Would you like me to stay a little longer?"

"Yes."

Abigail hastily turned the device off, throwing it into the drawer before jumping on her bed and grabbing the guitar. She beamed as she sung the last line. "...for the first time, what's past--"

"Abigail! We're home!"

"...is past." She grinned, placing the guitar on the floor before jumping off the bed, running downstairs. Her eyes lit up when she saw the red head. "Dad!"

"Hey Abby." Phineas grunted as Abigail flew down the stairs, enveloping him in a tight hug.

"It's so good to see you!"

"You too." He returned the hug, smiling.

"So, are you two back together now?"

Phineas and Isabella exchanged looks.

"Sort of," Isabella answered. "It's been awhile, so we're taking things slow. We need to get reaquainted." She smiled shyly, taking the red head's hand in hers. "But it's a start."

"You know, it could be more of a start." Isabella raised a brow at the lead vocalist's statement, gasping as he got down on one knee.

"Ph-Phineas? Wha-what are you doing?"

"Proposing."

"OH MY GOSH!" Abigail squealed. "Mom! Say yes!"

"No."

Phineas frowned. "But, Isabella, I love you and you love me. What more do you need?"

"Phineas." She got down on her knees in front of him, grasping both his hands. "I love you. So. Much. But it's to soon. It's only been eight months since I was kidnapped and fifteen years on top of that. And when I first saw you, we had to disable the Space Laser Inator. Not much of a way to get reaquainted."

"But you were there with me! You fought alongside me! We're meant to be Isabella! We always have been!"

"I know we are. I feel the same way. But I need time. If you really love me, you'll wait. Please Phineas. Go on dates with me. Let's rediscover each other. Just the two of us. No drinks, no stage lights. Just. Us. Like when we were kids."

He stared at her, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "Okay. If it means that much to you, I'll wait."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." The two rose to their feet together and he smirked. "But you know I'm going to keep proposing until you say yes."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." The two shared a kiss, pulling away still holding hands, before reluctantly letting go. "Good-bye Isabella. I'll check the tour schedule with Stacy and let you know when I'll be back next month."

"Good-bye Phineas."

The lead vocalist leaned down, whispering to Abigail. "You're gonna help me win your Mom over, right?" He winked at her.

She grinned, returning the wink. "Oh, I can come up with some ideas."

"Good. I'm counting on it." He gave her a final hug before straightening up and turning to Isabella. "See you next month."

Isabella smirked. "Eh. I've waited this long." He laughed out loud, waving as he walked out the door. Isabella turned to her daughter, shooting her a pointed look. "What are you two planning?"

"Nothing."


	2. Month 2

_We're gonna be the greatest love story this world has ever seen_   
_so baby say yes to me_   
_\--Greatest Love Story. LANCO_

"So what do you think Abby? Flowers and chocolate?"

The fifteen year old frowned into the phone. "Those are always good, but it's kind of a cliched gesture."

"Hmmm..."

"What about a gift that means something to you personally? Something the two of you did when you were kids?"

"That's...kinda hard to narrow down. We did a lot of things." There was silence on the other end of the line. "What would that be..." he mused. "Rollercoaster? No. Ferb Latin? Maybe..."

"What's Ferb Latin?"

"It's a language Ferb and I created. It's like pig latin, except you take the first letter of every word, move it to the end and then add Erb."

"So you're adding a phonetical boost to it?"

He laughed. "Exactly. You know, that could work..."

"Dad?"

"Sorry Abby; I'm wanted on stage. Thanks for the idea. I'll call you when I'm headed back to Pensacola."

She grinned. "Mom and I will be waiting."

* * *

 

_A few days later_

Phineas stood on the doorstep of Isabella's house, a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He nervously tugged at the collar of his shirt, taking a deep breath before ringing the doorbell.

Isabella answered the door. "Hey Phneas." She smirked. "Whatcha dooin?"

His heart soared at the phrase. "Eyherb Sabellaierb. Owherb reaerb ouyerb?"*

"I'm oodgerb. Owherb reaerb ouyerb?"**

"Ineferb. Ouringterb is oinggerb ellwerb. Erbferb and Ufordberb reaerb lsoaerb oingderb ellwerb."***

Isabella couldn't hold it in any longer. She held onto the door frame, collapsing into a fit of giggles.

"To much?"

"No." She giggled, her entire body shaking with laughter. "That was perfect. I can't believe I still remember that." She finally calmed down, giving him a smirk. "Have you been blowing raspberries at people all day?"

"Haven't had to say good-bye to anyone." She laughed harder. He gave her a warm smile, handing her the bouquet. "I missed your laugh."

"I missed your smile." She breathed in the sweet scent. "Hankterb ouyerb Hineasperb**** She leaned foward, the two sharing a kiss. "I hinkterb you're onderfulwerb."***** She placed her forehead against his. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." He pulled back. "Marry me?"

"Otnerb Ownerb."******

"Wow. Rejected in Ferb Latin. That's a new one."

She laughed again. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You're worth the wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ferb Latin translations: 
> 
> *Hey Isabella. How are you?
> 
> **I'm good. How are you?
> 
> ***Fine. Touring is going well. Ferb and Buford are also doing well.
> 
> ****Thank you Phineas
> 
> *****I think you're wonderful.
> 
> ******Not now


	3. Month 3

"Okay, so for this month's proposal, I'm going to do it in style."

"Lemme guess," Buford posited. "Ferb Latin didn't work?"

"No, it worked. Kinda." The red head smiled. "She liked it, but she still said no. In Ferb Latin."

"Next time you see her, tell her I commend her for the rejection," Ferb teased.

"Haha. Funny Bro." The bassist shrugged. "No, but...okay, so here's the plan--"

"Dinnerbell, I'm all for this courtin Isabella plan ya got goin here, but could ya maybe do somethin while you're yakkin? Like tune an instrument?" Buford held up the lead guitar.

"Oh right. Sorry Bufe. Guess I'm a little distracted."

"A little?"

Phineas ignored the jab, taking the lead guitar from the drummer, tuning as he outlined his plan. "So we have this big tour bus now right?"

"Yeah..."

"So I'm thinking, when we head down to our next gig, we stop in Pensacola and stop at Isabella's house. BUT..." he finished tuning the guitar and grinned. "I paint 'will you marry me Isabella' right across the side of the bus and then propose."

"What do ya plan on doin for an encore?"

"Huh?"

"Dude, if ya do a big proposal that soon and she says no, how ya gonna top that next month?" Buford asked. "It's a valid question."

"Good point..." Phineas furrowed his brow in thought. "I can always do the tour bus proposal and then do something even bigger next month."

The drummer and bassist exchanged a look before turning back to the lead vocalist, speaking in unison. "No."

"But--"

"Go smaller," Ferb suggested. "It's the little things that mean the most. You said she liked the last date, right?"

"Yeah. She did." A soft smile crossed the red head's face. "She laughed, thanked me for the flowers and said she missed me."

"She likes butterflies. Remember her tenth birthday party?"

"Oohhh yeah! Great idea Bro! I'll do something with butterflies. She'll love that."

* * *

 

Isabella opened the door, her eyes widening at the sight of Phineas standing on the stoop wearing a pith hat and exlorer ensemble. She raised a brow. "Phineas, what are you doing?"

"Well, since you like butterflies, I thought we could go exploring." He held out a book, pointing to it. "We could identify them with this. Oh, grab Abigail; this is a date for the three of us."

She smiled, poking her head inside the house. "Abigail! Dad's here!"

He heard the sound of running from inside the house, Abby appearing at the door seconds later. She stared open mouthed at him. "What are you wearing?"

"A pith hat and explorer get up. We're going to identify butterflies."

"Do you have to go in that?"

He frowned. "What's wrong with it?"

"It's not date material."

"It's fine Abby." Isabella waved the comment away. "I think it's cute."

"I think you're cute," Phineas returned.

Isabella blushed and Abigail hid a grin behind her hand. "Do you two need a room?" She asked, as her parents locked eyes.

"Huh?" Phineas tore his gaze away from Isabella, turning his attention to the fifteen year old. "I'm sorry Abby; what were you saying?"

"Nothing." She suppressed a giggle. "Come on; let's go!"

* * *

 

"Look! Over there!" Isabella grabbed the red head's arm, pointing across the way. "It's a Monarch butterfly!" She sighed. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"What's that one?" Abigail asked, pointing to a white and brown butterfly with three black dots on both wings.

"That's..." Phineas flipped through the book in his hand. "...a White Peacock. Scientific name..." he frowned. "I can't even pronounce that. Isabella?" He passed the book to her.

"Anartia jatrophae," she read.

"I like the White Peacock name better," Abigail said. "It's easier to pronounce."

"Yes. Yes it is."

"Phineas look!" Isabella pointed to the clearing in front of them. Several trees started rustling and suddenly, a flurry of butterflies filled the sky.

"Come on!" Phineas jumped up, grabbing her hand, the two running into the clearing. The lead vocalist quickly dropped to one knee, looking up at her. "Isabella, will you marry me?"

Isabella hesitated for a moment, watching the butterflies around them. "It _is_ beautiful, but..." she turned her attention to the red head. "No. Not right now."

"Maybe later?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes." She helped him to his feet, kissing him. "Maybe later," she said against his lips, her eyes closing in contentment.

"Aww come on!" The pair laughed at Abigail's exasperated cry across the way.


	4. Month 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for this chapter to be so long. I was going to split it up into two, but since each chapter is supposed to be one month/one date, I'm not going to do that. Anyway, enjoy; this was a really fun callback to That Sinking Feeling, one of my favorite Phinabella centric episodes.

"So the butterflies were a no go?" Buford grunted as he lugged an amp up the few steps to the concert venue stage. "Where's Irving and Django? Are they supposed ta be part roadies, part lighting and merchandise? Also, we're big name stars now; why we still luggin our own equipment?"

"To stay humble," Ferb cracked, walking up. He motioned Buford to grab the other end of the amp, the pair walking up the steps and setting it down.

"Finally," the drummer groaned, leaning against the amp. "I swear, I ain't as young as I used ta be."

Ferb opened his mouth to make a crack at the drummer's expense, only to close it, noticing the lead vocalist sitting on the edge of the stage, lost in thought. He smirked, fishing a penny out of his pocket before walking over, holding it out to the red head.

Phineas smirked. "Nice joke Bro. But no, you can keep it. I don't need a penny for my thoughts."

"Ya didn't answer the question." Buford sat down on the right of him, Ferb sitting on the left. "The butterflies were a no go?"

He shook his head. "It worked for awhile. Isabella loved it, but when I proposed again, she still said no."

"Dude, she's makin ya work waay to hard for this."

"Maybe there's a reason for it," Ferb posited. "Maybe she's seeing how dedicated you are."

"I drove across the country with a fifteen year old daughter I didn't even know I had to rescue her! I fought Thaddeus and Thor for her! What more could she possibly want from me?! I told her I was okay with everything, that I understood why she never told me I had a daughter." He held a hand up, silencing Buford's impending question. "She was protecting me; she didn't want me to give up my dream of being a rock star." He ticked things off on his fingers. "Speaking in Ferb Latin and bringing her flowers didn't work; proposing in a field of butterflies...almost worked."

"Almost?" Buford asked.

"She paused for several seconds after I asked, looking around at the butterflies." Phineas sighed. "But then she said that while the butterflies were beautiful, she wasn't ready yet. I said maybe later and she said yes. She's gonna say yes; I just don't know when or what else I should do."

"Build another rollercoaster?" The brothers shot him a collective glare. "What?"

"A rollercoaster ride through Pensacola isn't exactly romantic. Besides, we're not kids anymore." The red head chuckled. "Abigail would probably love it though."

Ferb snapped his fingers. "Boat of romance."

Phineas jumped to his feet. "That's it! I can propose on another boat ride! She was mad the first time because I made romance for Baljeet and Mishti, but if I made romance for us, then not only would it be another romantic way to propose, it would also make up for that time when I didn't notice! Ferb, that's brilliant!"

The bassist smiled.

The lead vocalist shot a pointed look at the drummer. "Buford..."

The man in question started. "No way. I've already dressed up as cupid once; I ain't doin it again."

"Oh come on Bufe, just imagine it; you come home, dressed as cupid...you and Gretchen--"

"Ya finish that sentence and I'm gonna pop ya one."

Phineas smirked, elbowing his buddy.

"Dude, I'm warnin ya..."

He laughed. "Okay okay." He paused, lost in thought. "You know, I should probably bring Abigail into this. She could help us out. Bring Isabella to the boat and be an escort." He pulled his cell phone out of the back pocket of his jeans, dialing a number. "Hi Abby. It's Dad. I have a plan for this month's proposal and I'm going to need your help..."

* * *

 

Isabella frowned, flicking through her cell phone. "Abby, have you heard from Dad? I see a few missed calls from him, but when I try to call him back, it redirects to voicemail." The frown deepened at the lack of response. "Abigail?"

"In here Mom!"

Isabella wandered into her bedroom, finding her daughter knee deep in a pile of clothes. "Abigail Elisabeth Garcia-Shapiro!" she scolded. "I told you to ask before borrowing my clothes!"

"I'm not borrowing them. I'm trying to find something for you to wear. I'm supposed to escort you to the date today."

"But...I haven't been able to get a hold of your Father all morning."

"His phone's on do not disturb. But don't worry; you'll love what he has planned. I promise." She plucked a sea green dress from the closet, holding it up. "Hmm...I think this should work..." she took it off the hanger, flinging the garment at Isabella. "Try this on. The escort will be here any minute."

"I thought you were escorting me?" Isabella asked as she changed into the dress.

"I am. But I still have my learner's permit. Ferb will pick us up and take us to the dock."

"Ferb?" Isabella smiled, checking the outfit in the mirror. "I haven't seen him in years." She turned, checking out the back of the dress. "I think it needs--"

"Earrings." Abigail handed over a pair of earrings the same shade of green as the dress. "Perfect." She grinned at the sound of a car honking. "Just in time too! We're late!" She grabbed a pair of heels from the floor, thrusting them at Isabella before running out the door. "Let's go! Ferb's waiting!"

Isabella tried to keep up, hopping on one foot as she tried to put the second heel on, failing miserably. She sighed, pulling the other shoe off, walking out to the car barefoot. A limo stood in the driveway, Ferb standing outside the open passenger door.

"Ferb!" She greeted, walking fast towards him. "It's so great to see you!" She wrapped the bassist in a hug, kissing him on the cheek. "How are you?"

"Fine." He smiled, returning the hug and kissing her on the cheek. "Tour's doing well. Your date is waiting for you." He pulled away, motioning to the limo before ushering the two women inside. "Best not keep him waiting."

"Ferb, do you ever say more than a few sentences?" Abigail asked.

"Sometimes." He turned around and winked at her.

"He talks more than he used to," Isabella confirmed, putting both her shoes on. "So what's happening at the dock?"

Ferb turned around, giving her a mischievous smile.

"Oh _now_ you prove me wrong," she griped playfully.

The bassist laughed. "Don't want to spoil the surprise. You'll find out soon enough."

* * *

 

"Hello ladies." Phineas greeted Isabella and Abigail as they emerged from the limo. He was wearing a white captain's outfit and hat. "Are you ready for a romantic sea cruise?"

Isabella couldn't speak, her mouth suddenly dry, as her heart pounded in her chest.

"Isabella?" Phineas frowned. "Are you alright? You're staring at me."

"She's fine." Abigail roughly turned the pair around, pushing them toward the waiting ship. "Come on love birds; time for a sea cruise."

Isabella finally found her voice. "Is that...?"

"The same ship? No," Phineas confirmed.

"Did you build a new one?"

He laughed. "We were going to, but between tour schedules and finding time to make it back here, plus renting the limo, we really didn't have time."

"But you had time to plan this?"

"You'd be surprised how much time you can kill before a show."

She stopped walking, putting her hands on her hips and shooting him a glare. "I remember Phin; I used to tour _with_ you remember?"

He cringed. "Oh. Right." He glanced to the side, looking down and smiling as Isabella took his hand. He cleared his throat. "Well."

"Well what?" she asked softly.

The pair walked up the gangplank, stopping at a pair of large double doors. Ferb stepped out from a side cabin, this time wearing a host uniform. "Sir. Madam. May we present--"

Abigail trotted over to the other door. "Your romantic dinner date." They opened the large double doors, revealing a large ballroom with an aisle made of rose petals leading to a table for two directly in the center.

Isabella gasped. "Oh Phineas. It's beautiful."

"Yes. Yes it is." He let go of her hand, offering his arm. "Shall we?"

She blushed, linking her arm through his. "We shall."

Abigail tugged on Ferb's arm, trying not to squeal. "Oh my gosh! This is going so well!"

Ferb nodded stoically, calmly walking out a candelabra, setting it on the table. "Would you like a dinner menu?" He tried not to smirk at the lack of response, instead snapping his fingers in front of the red head's face.

"Huh?" He glanced up at Ferb, blinking as his brother set a dinner menu in front of him. "Oh."

Isabella started as a dinner menu was placed in front of her. She glanced up at him sheepishly, blushing. "Sorry Ferb. I was..." her eyes trailed across the table, taking in the red head's outfit. "Distracted."

He gave her a smile. "I'll give you two a few minutes."

"What's happening?" Abigail asked, watching as her parents set down their menus, grasping hands across the table. "Why are they so distracted?"

"Because that," Ferb pointed across the way as the couple kissed, then pulled back, gazing into each other's eyes. "Is a once in a lifetime love. Very beautiful and very rare. You won't find another like it."

"Hey Abby." Buford walked up wearing a diaper and carrying a heart shaped bow and arrow. "How's the date goin?" Ferb pointed across the way and the drummer groaned. "Really? I put on this get up for nuthin?"

"Not nothing." Ferb held his phone up. "Strike a pose for Gretchen."

Buford scowled as Ferb took the photo. "Ya better delete that."

The bassist smirked, giving the drummer a thumbs up before hitting send.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Abigail asked.

"Long story." Buford nodded toward the couple. "Since your parents are preoccupied, would ya like another drum lesson? The tour bus is out back."

"Yeah!" The fifteen year old grinned, happily following the drummer outside, disappearing down the gangplank.

Ferb smiled, singing softly as he made his way down the gangplank, undocking the boat. "The love boat. Soon they'll be falling in love..."

* * *

 

Isabella sighed in contentment, resting her head on Phineas's shoulder. "This date has been amazing."

"It has, hasn't it?" Phineas smiled, running a hand down her back, wrapping his arm around her waist. The smile widened slightly as she scooted closer. "It's a beautiful sunset. Can't believe I was so oblivious when we were kids." He pulled back a little, looking into her eyes. "I'm sorry." He sighed. "I missed so much."

"It's okay. Everything's behind us now." Isabella reached a hand out, cupping his face and drawing him closer, the pair sharing a kiss as the sun set.

"Isabella, will you marry me?" He murmured against her lips, eyes closed.

"Soon."

"Okay." He leaned in for another kiss, wrapping his arms around her as the sky filled with stars.


	5. Month 5

"Dude, I think you peaked."

"You're right. I peaked." Phineas lay on his back on the couch in the tour bus, tossing a tennis ball up in the air. "There's nothing I could possibly do that would top the romantic cruise." He paused in thought. "Even driving up in the tour bus with the words Isabella will you marry me painted on it seems like a backwards step." He sat up, tossing the ball to the drummer. "Isabella's close to saying yes. I can sense it."

"How can you--"

"When I asked her to marry me on the cruise, she said 'soon.'" He stood up, pacing back and forth, hands behind his back. "But...how soon is soon? Next month? Next year? This week? How much longer do I have to keep courting her?"

"Is it really such a bad thing?" Buford asked. "I saw sparks flyin on the cruise; ya can't tell me they haven't been flyin on all the other dates."

"But that's just it though! There's chemistry! There's romance! I can feel it everytime we touch. So what do I do now? I'm not gonna stop asking her, but...I'm running out of ideas."

"How about doin nuthin?"

"Nothing?" He stopped pacing, raising a brow at the drummer. "Nothing being...?"

"Nuthin. Let her come ta ya." Phineas frowned. "Look, I don't see love like the love you guys have. The connection between the two of ya is amazin. It's obvious from what I've seen and heard that Isabella loves you too. She's ain't leavin; if she was, she wouldn't have stuck around the second time. So do nuthin. If it's supposed ta happen, it'll happen."

The lead vocalist blinked at him. "Buford, don't take this the wrong way, but that is the most heartfelt, intelligent thing I've ever head you say."

The drummer gave him a rare smile. "Yeah. I do that. Just don't let it get around."

Phineas looked up at a knock on the door. "That's Ferb; guess it's time to start getting ready for the show." He turned back to the drummer. "You know Buford, you're right. I'm going to take your advice and let Isabella come to me. Maybe her sayig yes will happen sooner if I do."

* * *

 

"Hey Phineas." Isabella frowned as the red head trudged through the door. She studied him; no special outfit, no big idea, no bouquet, no speaking in Ferb Latin... "are you alright?"

"I'm tired." He stifled a yawn, heading for the living room.

"Where are you going?"

"To lie down. It's been a long few weeks of touring. That and the flight here was delayed by a few hours. There was a hurricane watch at the last town we were in." He plopped onto the couch, rubbing his eyes. He lifted his head a bit. "Where's Abby?"

"She's at a friend's house. I told her I didn't know what time you'd be here."

"Oh." He closed his eyes. "Sorry I'm so boring tonight Isabella; all I need is a few hours sleep and then we can go do something."

"Oh I don't mind." He felt the couch give a little, then felt a warm, soft weight on his chest. He pried open an eye and smiled, finding Isabella staring straight at him. "Do you want to cuddle?" she asked tentatively.

He wrapped an arm around her. "What if I fall asleep?"

"That's okay. It's not like that hasn't happened before." She laid her head on his chest and smiled. "I can hear your heartbeat."

He grasped her hand. "That's what you said the night we slept together."

"Still my favorite sound." She reached a hand up, unbuttoning the top button of his shirt so she could lay her head on his bare chest, only to pause. "Ummm, Phineas? Why is there a lipstick print over your heart?" No response. "Phineas?"

"Hm?"

"Why is there a lipstick print tattoo over your heart?"

"Oh. Um, well..." he gave an awkward cough. "The day you left to go to Denver to meet up with Adyson and Gretchen to go visit Katie, all I could think about was the night we spent together and you laying your head on my chest after we made love and listening to my heartbeat. The guys and I were in Alabama the next day for another gig and there was a tattoo parlor on the beach. Buford mentioned the guy did great work and had decent rates. So, on an impulse, I got the tattoo. I wanted to remember that night, the feel of your heartbeat against mine and the feel of your head on my chest."

She traced the lipstick print with a fingertip. "Did it hurt?"

"A little. Especially because that's where I was sunburned after we spent the day playing volleyball."

"Does it hurt now?"

"No. It's healed. But it's been a constant reminder of that night. I wouldn't trade it or that night for anything in the world."

"Me neither." Isabella pressed her lips to the tattoo, leaving a lingering kiss. "Now you have another reason to remember."

He smiled, eyes closed. "I love you Isabella."

"I love you too."

* * *

 

Phineas lay awake on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. Isabella had her head on his chest, her steady breathing filling the quiet room. He glanced to the side, watching the moonlight come through the slits in the blinds, playing with the shadows. A sliver of moonlight fell across Isabella's face and he stared, enchanted as the moonlight left dewdrops in her hair.

He sighed, rubbing a hand down her back. "Isabella, will you marry me?" No response. He didn't expect there to be. She was a million miles away, lost in slumber. He moved his hand up, stroking her hair, softly singing to her. "I'm what you want, you're what I need, so let's meet in between. We're gonna be the greatest love story this town has ever seen. We're gonna be the greatest love story this world has ever seen." He looked down and smiled. "So Izzy say yes to me."

He settled back against the couch and closed his eyes. Soon. It would be soon. He could feel it.


	6. Month 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really love how this chapter came out.

"...I spend my days working, spend my nights drinking, howling at the moon. Waiting for the day when you'll say yes and hopefully it'll be soon..." Phineas sat on the bed in the back of the tour bus with his earbuds in, ad-libbing song lyrics as he scrolled through a web page. "I'm gonna be your forever and Izzy you'll be my wife. Now that we know each other better--again--we can have a real nice life. Cause I'm what you want and you're what I need so let's meet in between..." he raised a brow. "Two thousand dollars? Well, that's not so bad. Looks like her too."

A beautiful pink diamond ring stared back at him from a web page.

"Let's see...financing available...order online or pick up in store." His eyes lit up. "I wonder if there's a store around here..."

A sharp knock came at the door, startling him out of his thoughts. "Dinnerbell! Hair and makeup in ten! Don't be late again or Stacy's gonna have a conniption fit!"

He tugged the earbuds out of his ears, slinging them around his neck, amazed he could hear Buford over the music. Though in reality, Buford's voice could be heard over most things. "Be there in two seconds!" He hurriedly looked up the nearest location of the store and smiled. Perfect. There was one close by. He would go tomorrow morning, hop a plane, propose to Isabella with an actual ring and maybe, just maybe, this time, she would say yes.

It was almost foolproof.

* * *

 

"So it occurred to me that all the times I proposed to Isabella, I didn't have an actual ring." Phineas sat in a salon style chair under the concert venue, closing his eyes as the makeup artist applied powder and blush to his face. "So maybe that was the problem."

"If ya ask me, that shoulda been the first thing ya did," Buford pointed out. "Maybe you'd be further along."

"Mister Van Stomm, please close your mouth so I can apply the lipstick," the makeup artist instructed. Phineas bit back a smirk at the annoyed look on his friend's face. "Thank you. You can open your mouth now."

"Ah, so much for wishful thinking," Ferb teased, getting out of his chair. "Wardrobe gents?"

"I guess." The lead vocalist shrugged, following his brother into the dressing room. "Why does Stacy have this in the budget? I mean, we do have a signature look."

"You were the one who thought it'd be fun ta try on different outfits," Buford pointed out, resisting the urge to rub the makeup off his face. "Why do we wear makeup again?"

"So we don't look washed out onstage."

The three men entered the large closet, each picking through a couple of outfits before passing, walking out the door toward the stage.

"So did ya buy her a ring?" Buford asked, returning to the previous conversation.

"Not yet," the lead vocalist admitted. "I did find a pink diamond ring online though. Only two thousand dollars. The vendor has a store in this state, so I'll go pick it up tomorrow morning before I board the plane to see Isabella."

"And Abigail," Ferb pointed out. "Don't forget your daughter."

Phineas grinned as he picked up the lead guitar. "Soon to be wife and my daughter."

"And now, the band you've all been waiting for...SUMMER! STILL! ROCKS!" Earsplitting cheers, applause and excited screams filtered from the crowd down to them.

The men grinned.

"I'll never get tired of that sound," Buford grinned as he twirled a drumstick.

"Nor I," admitted Ferb.

"So who wants to help me pick out a ring tomorrow morning?"

* * *

 

_The next morning_

"Ugh." Buford groaned as he followed the lead vocalist down the street, squinting in the late morning sunlight. "I swear I'm becoming nocturnal. How're ya even functioning at this hour?"

"Eleven am?" Phineas asked rhetorically, stuffing his hands in his jeans pockets as he studied the store fronts. "I'm a morning person remember?"

"After goin ta bed around three in the mornin?"

"...I might have had some coffee this morning." He stopped outside a store, reading the sign out front. "This is the place. Come on Bufe; pick up the pace. I have a plane to catch at four."

"No jet lag? You're just the perfect man ain't ya?" The drummer scowled, following the red head into the store.

"You didn't have to come with me."

"Eh. Nuthin else ta do." The drummer shrugged.

Phineas chuckled, turning his attention to a glass case full of pink diamond rings. "Now which one of you am I taking home with me?"

* * *

 

_7 pm_

"Hey Phineas." Isabella opened the door wearing a little black dress that went to just below her knees.

He stared, placing his hand in the side pocket of his jeans, feeling the velvet box inside. "Hi Isabella." He leaned back, taking her in. "You look great."

"Don't I though?" she flirted. "Come in." She ushered him inside. "Get changed; no time for sleeping tonight; I made dinner reservations." She studied him a moment, rethinking her plan. "Will you be able to make it through dinner? You look exhausted. Maybe we should go to dinner tomorrow night. Or brunch. When are you heading back?"

He laughed. "I'm going back in three days, so we have time." He leaned in close, kissing her on the cheek, whispering in her ear. "The way you look tonight, how can I say no?" He pulled back and smiled, waiting for her blush to fade before continuing. "I'll be fine. I may need to have a coke, but I can make it through dinner."

"Great! Hurry up and get changed; we should leave in a few minutes."

* * *

 

The restaurant was beautiful. Tuxedoed waiters, black tie ambience, with white table cloths and red wine. But the most beautiful thing was the woman sitting across from him, her blue eyes dancing in the glow of the candle light.

He cleared his throat. Why was he suddenly nervous? Did the wedding ring actually make it real? It wasn't as if he hadn't been proposing to her for the last five months.

"Phineas, are you okay? You look nervous." Isabella reached a hand across the table, grasping his hand in her own. "Do you not want to be here? We can go home."

"No. It's fine." He waved the question away, trying not to picture the two of them walking through the front door, Isabella taking off her dress and making love on the linoleum. "You sure look beautiful tonight Isabella."

An adorable blush touched her cheeks. "Thank you Phineas. You look handsome." Her eyes took in his dark blue blazer, white collared dress shirt and light orange tie. His own eyes sparkled in the candle light. She could almost detect a hint of mischief in them. She smiled. "You're up to something, aren't you?"

"Me? Why would I be up to something?"

"You're scratching your ear. You're lying."

"You know me so well."

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Would Madam and Monsiuer like a menu?" A tuxedoed waiter appeared at the table, holding out two menus.

The lead vocalist waved the offer away, turning his attention back to Isabella. "No, I don't. I already know what I want." He took a deep breath. "Isabella, I--"

"Phineas, wait." He stared at her, watching as she absently drew hearts on the back of his hand. "There's...something I've been thinking about and...before you go any further..." He motioned for her to continue. "Well, you've been the one making the big romantic gestures every month and with me saying 'no' all the time, it's probably frustrating. So with that being said, I decided..." she dug inside her purse, grabbing something from it, hiding it in her hand before sliding the object across the table. "That is was my turn." She slowly removed her hand from the object, revealing a black velvet box. "Phineas Flynn," she opened the box, revealing a gold wedding band. "Will you marry me?"

He blinked at the ring, stunned. He knew it would be soon, but he hadn't expected it this soon. Or expected it to play out like this. This wasn't the plan at all. In fact, it was...wonderful. He started to laugh, the laugh starting out quiet until he couldn't hold it in anymore. Still holding her hand, he shook with laughter, unable to stop.

"Phineas, what's so funny? Phineas..."

He stopped immediately when he noticed tears welling up in her eyes. "Oh my gosh. Isabella, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. It's just--" the laughter subsided to a chuckle as he wiped a tear from his eye, pulling the box from his pocket and setting it on the table. "I had the same idea."

She let go of his hand, reaching forward and opening the box. "Oh Phineas, it's beautiful." She gently removed it, sliding it on her finger. "Yes, I'll marry you."

He took the other box, sliding the wedding band on his own finger. "And I you." The two clasped hands across the table, the rings glinting in the glow of the candle light. He rubbed a thumb over the top of her hand and smiled. "You wanna get outta here?"

The happy tears in her eyes, the way she nodded her head and the smile were all the answer he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Looks like we have a wedding to go to...
> 
> The wedding celebrations start Sunday in a new story, so stay tuned!


End file.
